


Blind Spot

by Tarlan



Series: Romancing McShep [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Community: romancingmcshep, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney trusted John to watch his blind spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Created for **mcsheplets** 189: blind  
>  and  
>  **romancingmcshep** Day 1

"Do you know what a blind spot is, McKay?"

Rodney rolled his eyes because he wasn't some rookie, at least, not any more. Perhaps there had been a time when he would wander along oblivious to everything around him, never checking over his shoulder in case someone was sneaking up in the blind spot, but he wasn't that green anymore. Bad experiences had taught him to keep his guard up off-world - unless he had people he could trust with his life watching over him.

Lieutenant Tashwood wasn't among that number so even though Rodney looked as if he was paying attention only to the datapad in his hand, he knew what was going on around him. He had known Tashwood was sneaking up, having heard him long before he caught sight of him in his peripheral vision, but he'd ignored the marine. He should have known Tashwood was one of those soldiers who liked to show up the scientists as incompetent in the field. It was probably Tashwood's version of _whose dick is bigger_.

Rodney carried on ignoring him for a moment before pointing ahead along the trail to where the edge of the tree-lined track opened up into another field of wild grass.

"If you've finished with the military instruction, I'd suggest you go back to playing soldier up front. The energy reading is approximately three hundred meters ahead."

Tashwood shouldered past Rodney deliberately, and Rodney rolled his eyes again.

The newbies like Tashwood were always the worst but, like Lorne, most eventually settled in and became useful. Of course in Lorne's case it helped that he'd fallen for his botanist team mate, Parrish.

The rest of the mission went without a hitch, which was something Rodney had learned never to take for granted in Pegasus. Still he was pleased to be back on Atlantis in time for dinner and with no injuries. Not even hay fever from the wild grass. He hummed away to himself as he stripped off his uniform, wanting to rinse away the dust sticking to his perspiring skin from the long walk and the layers coating the long abandoned console.

With a single thought he turned on the shower at exactly the temperature he loved and sighed as the water cascaded down his heated skin. A shadow passed into his side vision and he smiled, catching familiar dark, messy hair reflected in a mirror that seemed to have anti-fog properties. His smile widened as the door panel opened and hands landed on his shoulders, massaging away the tension.

John leaned in closer, lips brushing over the shell of his right ear.

"Heard Tashwood had to rebuke you about watching your blind spot."

Rodney snorted, turning to face John so they were chest to chest. He reached up and drew John down into a brief, lazy kiss.

"Don't get me started-."

"I promised I would investigate all those blind spots," he murmured before nuzzling into Rodney's neck while his hand smoothed over Rodney's ass, dipping into valley between his cheeks.

Rodney moaned in appreciation as a finger grazed over one particular blind spot. Perhaps some military instruction wouldn't be so bad after all, as long as it was John moving in on his blind spot.

END  
.


End file.
